cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary the Fantabulous
|team = Green }} One of the most controversial figures in CN history, Mary the Fantabulous is the ruler of the nation Rothinzil. She was the Fifth of the New Pacific Order, appointed on March 30, 2011. She stepped down as Emperor on February 4, 2012. She appointed Brehon to succeed her as Pacifica's Emperor. Green Protection Agency Mary joined the Green Protection Agency shortly after the founding of her nation in February 2006, and remained there until September 12, 2006. During her time in the GPA, Mary served as an ambassador to numerous alliances, was considered the "peacekeeper" of the Green Team during the Green Civil War (a term for the highly volatile tensions and flamewars in the Green Team forum in the earlier months of the game), and served two months as President from 10 July - 11 September 2006. She was also a writer for The Dove's Wing, GPA's newsletter. Her zeal for neutrality and rejection of Grand Global Alliance's anti-NPO views were questioned by some who said that they were motivated not by a true belief in the ideal of neutrality, but by a mere desire to keep the GPA from joining the anti-NPO movement. This is disputed by some who believe her old posts on the GPA board prove she was at one point anti-NPO. During the First Great War, opinion in the GPA was somewhat divided on whether or not the alliance should enter, but the majority of the alliance did not want to be a part of the conflict, as characterized by the post by MikeSierra, the GPA's first Press Minister, in the Open World Forum. Toward the beginning of the war, a poll was made in the Lobby, a forum for general game discussion, asking the members' opinion on the issue of joining the fight against the NPO. Mary eventually locked this poll saying that the GPA was neutral and thus should not declare war (As a note, the result of the poll was 32 to 5 in favor of staying out.) However, this incident is much debated, and is a polarizing issue and disputed by some while sworn to by others. Towards the end of her term, Mary was known to become involved in heated debates with Prodigal Chieftain, the then-leader of the Grand Global Alliance. Many times, the subject of these debates were centered around the GPA's neutrality during the Great War and around the GPA's now-blatant refusal to merge with the GGA under any circumstances. PC used to say that Mary refused to work on closer relations with his alliance because she favored the Orders (NPO and NpO), while Mary contended that neutrality was neutrality; everyone was welcome to diplomatic relations but that was as far as it was to go. Many acknowledge that while Mary in no way liked PC, she did try to maintain steady relations between their two alliances. New Pacific Order On 13 September 2006, the nation of Rothinzil joined the New Pacific Order, to the surprise of many. This choice shocked many, and led to adverse reactions. Harassed for her choice at the time, Mary chose to keep her head down and remain quiet for the time being, waiting for the storm to blow over. Two of the most influential people on Mary in her time in the Order include Dilber and TrotskysRevenge, better known as Moo. Dilber was one person who helped convince her to join the Order when she decided to leave the GPA. Though she was on still on the Green team, Dilber allowed her to enter the Order regardless, and Mary has remained on Green ever since. Under his reign she served on the War Council. She was also working up the ladder under the eyes of the "Old Guard", which in her words tested her dedication and shaped her to become the leader she would become. It was under the leadership of Moo though, that she truly found her form. In the wake of the Moldavi Rebellion in August 2007, Moo explained to her how the change of power had occurred. Upon hearing this, Mary suggested that they take the throne and the Order back. After a moment of thought, Moo asked her if she really thought it was possible to achieve that goal; Mary is noted for answering with a simple, "Yes." Having been around for quite a while, she has experienced much. Although finding it hard to pin a single moment as one of her most memorable, some include events such as being elected to the War Council, being appointed an Imperial Officer, the night of the counter-coup during the Moldavi Rebellion, finally being made Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order and being chosen to succeed Cortath as Emperor of Pacifica. Duties Imperial Leadership Mary the Fantabulous was appointed Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs in June 2008, and served as such until being appointed to the position of Imperial Regent. Of all the positions that she has held, Mary favors the Internal Affairs work above the others. Occasionally the work was tedious, but she still enjoyed it. Mary played a part in the Moldavi Rebellion, supporting TrotskysRevenge as the rightful Emperor. On 1 May 2009, then Emperor TrotskysRevenge appointed Mary as Imperial Regent, replacing Bakunin's Dream who had served since early 2007. Being Regent was also a good experience for her, though she found herself involved more in foreign affairs work than she used to. As Regent, she advised the Emperor and served as leader when the Emperor is not available. She oversaw some of the internal operations of the Order to give Cortath space to handle other issues, as well as administrative work and spending time answering questions for members of the Body Republic. After being appointed as Emperor on 29 September 2009, Cortath chose to retain Mary as Regent for his reign and reappointed her to the position on October 8, 2009. Mary the Fantabulous was appointed Fifth Emperor of the New Pacific Order on March 30, 2011, after spending some time as acting Emperor while Cortath was unavailable. She was Emperor during what was viewed by many as a critical time of recovery in the NPO following the DH-NPO War. The Order's FA was strengthened with new treaties being signed as well as shedding old bonds. She stepped down as Emperor after the NPO was victorious against Fark, Sparta and FAN in the Fark-NPO War. She appointed Brehon as her successor on February 4, 2012. His first Imperial Decree was appointing Mary to the formerly-defunct position of Counselor which is occasionally viewed by many Pacificans as a Super-IO but is now once again an active, functioning role in the Order's government. War Council Mary served on the December 2006 and January 2007 War Councils. These councils, outlined in the charter by Ivan Moldavi had many of the powers that Imperial Officers of the Order have today. The War Council was specifically dedicated to running Pacifica's war machine. This Council was made up of four members of the Body Republic that had been elected to their positions by their peers. Council Pacifica The Council Pacifica was a representative body elected by the Body Republic. Its primary purpose was to represent the Body Republic of the Order by communicating and building relationships with their fellow Comrades. served four terms on the Council Pacifica Diplomatic Corps Early in her tenure in the NPO, Mary worked as a diplomat to the Green Protection Agency and the Old Guard. War History Mary is currently a part of the Omega Battalion unit the Apocalypse Squad, along with Umbrae Noctem, Arcades057, TrotskysRevenge, Loucifer. Pansy and DarkMistress are still considered members, though they are not currently members of the Order. She is the author of the Order's Official Zombie Apocalypse Survival Guide and has long been a proponent of adding the guide to the Imperial Academy's final exam. Awards Leadership Category:Leaders Category:Individuals Category:People of the Green Protection Agency Category:Former member of Green Protection Agency Category:Dave War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran Category:Karma War veteran Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order